


Never Staying Still

by DarthTella



Series: This New Life [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, tentoo/rose - Freeform, written for a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: All Rose wants to do is get a good night's sleep.  But someone keeps keeping her awake.  And this time it's not the Doctor.





	Never Staying Still

The Doctor padded into the bedroom pausing briefly in the doorway to gaze at his wife. Rose was propped up against the pillows, the only position she could comfortably find at the moment as she was over eight months pregnant. She was finally sleeping peacefully.

He crossed the room quietly and eased himself into the bed as carefully as possible. He wasn’t sleepy yet as he still didn’t require as much sleep as a standard human did. Rose understood this, and learned to sleep with his lamp still on. It wasn’t as bad as some of the other ways she had to sleep during her dimension hopping days.

The pillow behind the Doctor’s head wasn’t supporting his neck properly and he shifted around slightly to adjust it. He then donned his glasses and started to read the scientific article that had been sitting on his bedside table the last couple of days. After a minute or two he also grabbed the pen he also kept there and started scribbling in the margins. Just a few notes he’d like to pass on to the ‘scientist’ that wrote it. Blimey, couldn’t they understand the simple principles of string theory? This was first grade stuff back where he was from!

Rose started muttering in her sleep before she sighed deeply out of her nose, signalling the Doctor that she was about to wake up.

She muttered some more, and this time he heard her distinctly say: “Why can’t you ever just lay still?”

He looked at her over the rims of his dark-framed glasses with a slight pout on his face.

“I have been laying still.” He declared. “Well, other than moving my wrist very, very slightly to correct this paper.”

Rose’s eyes blinked open and she gazed down at her very pregnant belly as she reached over and touched her husbands arm gently.

“Wasn’t talkin’ to you…” She sighed.

The Doctor followed her gaze and a smile tugged at his lips when he realised just who she had been talking to. He removed his glasses, set aside his paper and shifted down the bed a bit so he could address the one who had been disturbing Rose’s sleep.

“Oi, you in there,” he placed his hand gently on the swell of Rose’s belly and traced soft circles with his fingertips. “You need to let your mum sleep.” He gently chastised. A moment later, he felt a small kick against his fingers. He narrowed his eyes, but a smile overtook his face. “Cheeky…”

Rose couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled out of her. But it transformed into a gasp when the Doctor lifted her sleep shirt and placed soft kisses against her skin. He rested his cheek on her navel and smiled up at her, his hand still caressing her belly. She reached down and ruffled his hair.

“You know, it’s gonna reach a point real soon where this baby’s gonna keep us both awake.” Rose sighed. The Doctor shrugged a shoulder.

“Good thing I don’t sleep much. You can get all the rest you need, and I’ll look after this little rascal.” He curled his fingers inward slightly and tickled. Rose squeaked in protest, and the Doctor felt a slightly harder kick against his digits. He relented quickly and smoothed his hand out.

“This doesn’t scare you? Being a father I mean?” Rose asked after a small stretch of comfortable silence. The Doctor held her gaze as she bit her lip uncertainly. He lifted himself off her belly, and carefully tugged her shirt back down before he stretched out and laid his head on the pillow beside hers.

“I’m terrified.” He admitted in a quiet voice. Rose reached up and carded her fingers through his hair, her nails scratching gently at his scalp. He forced himself to keep his eyes open so he could keep looking at his wife. “But I’m also so, so very happy.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Our child will be so loved.” Rose winced, which was not the response he wanted after telling her something so important. But when her eyes cut down to her belly with a wry grin, he couldn’t help but smile.

“I also think our baby’s gonna be a football champ.” Rose grumbled.

“Yeah, but we’ll be in the front row cheering at every game, right?” He smiled at her.

“Oh, absolutely.”

 


End file.
